


Derek's Gold

by lowlifetheory



Series: Gold [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowlifetheory/pseuds/lowlifetheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison's afraid of water. Derek intends to conquer that fear. It leads to more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's Gold

**Author's Note:**

> A friend asked me how they got together. I couldn't resist this.

Derek’s hands are under her back, touching lightly. ‘Relax Allison.’ His voice is quiet, masterful. Allison wants to obey, she really does, but she’s frightened of the water, always has been since she was a child and she stayed under a little too long. Eventually Aunt Kate’s worried face had pulled her up, the face that had been laughing as she flew off the slide and into the water. Kate laughed afterwards, still laughs. ‘You’re little face looked so frightened.’ Kate would say, her voice condescending. Allison has never laughed.

‘You’re ok kid.’ Kate says slapping Allison’s back. ‘You’re ok.’ And it’s not a memory, it’s Kate from her sun lounger at the side of the pool watching her niece, her eighteen year old niece, squirm in the water. ‘Derek’s a good teacher.’

‘Ignore her.’ Derek’s voice is low enough that only Allison can hear him. ‘Block everything out. It’s just you and me in this water and it’s controlled. We’re just floating here, relaxing. Just relax Allison.’ His hand presses a little firmer, fingers caressing in tiny movements. ‘I’ve got you.’ 

‘Ok.’ Allison says, trying to force her body to relax into Derek’s touch. He’s rather distracting wearing only a pair of shorts. He has a perfect body, he’s chiselled. Allison’s seen him running every morning since they arrived here, then he does laps of the pool she knows he finds inferior. In the afternoon he swims in the sea, and he’s used the gym at least twice. It’s only day four. 

‘Hey Derek, why don’t we ditch the teenagers and go up to our room before dinner for some fun.’ Kate calls from her lounger. Just like that the spell is broken. Allison’s bubble bursts and she slips under the water but she doesn’t have time to panic because Derek’s arms are pulling her out and holding her close. She can hear her friends giggling from their place beside Kate. Allison’s friends seem to worship Kate. 

‘God damn it Kate!’ Derek growls quietly. ‘Try some subtlety.’ His hands are still on Allison. ‘Are you ok?’

‘She’s fine. Just a bit of water, right honey. We’ll defeat it.’

‘Actually she’s not fine and you won’t be involved in defeating it if you keep doing stuff like that.’ Derek moved forward in the water, bringing Allison with him. He lifts her onto the side of the pool before hauling himself out. ‘And she wouldn’t be like this in the water if it wasn’t for you in the first place.’

‘Someone’s a grumpy bastard. Should have taken that blowjob this morning instead of going for a run.’ Kate snarks. The girls giggle but Allison blushes. 

‘Kate. Enough.’ Derek says tiredly. Allison looks up at him with a small smile. ‘We’ll do more tomorrow ok.’ Derek tells Allison she just nods. ‘I’m going for a shower.’ Derek tells them. Kate smirks and goes to get up. ‘Alone.’

Kate huffs and falls back onto the lounger at Derek’s dismissal of her. Allison has to hide her smirk behind her hand. She turns to watch her mom flirt with the barman across the pool as her dad watches the exchange, gaze drifting back to her after Derek’s out of sight. 

XXX 

Allison can’t help but stare at her friends as they dance around Kate. They adore her aunt; they seem to have forgotten Allison exists. It doesn’t annoy her too much. At first they were all over Derek but Derek was clearly more interested in trying to save his dying relationship with Kate on the first day. By the second day he was more interested in Allison’s fear of water. Now on their fourth night Allison’s fear of water was hilarious and there was mild jealousy over Derek’s attention. 

A body pressed into her back. Allison looked around to find a blond guy pressing himself along her. ‘I’m into you.’ He breathes. He stinks of vodka and Allison screws her nose up. ‘I want to dance all night long.’ He wraps an arm around her middle. 

‘Hands off.’ A voice says and Derek’s arms around her middle pulling her close to him and away from the creepy guy. ‘This is my girl.’

The guy just turns and stumbles away. Derek doesn’t loosen his hold. Its dark where they’re standing so Allison’s pretty sure no one knows what’s going on. ‘You ok?’ Derek asks his mouth close. He has whiskey breath and it’s warm and sweet. Allison wonders if he tastes good. She decides she really wants to know, leaning up on her toes and kissing him. Derek’s arm tightens, pulling her close and kissing her thoroughly, one hand in her hair holding her head the way he wants it. 

When he allows her to breathe his mouth is on her neck, shoulder, and collarbone. Her fingers dance over his chest and up to the collar of his shirt. He walks her backwards, until they’re at a wall and somehow he finds a door, pulling her through it into the warm evening air. They don’t speak, just walk the streets arm in arm, stopping occasionally to kiss and touch, to gaze into shop windows and people watch. 

He crowds her into a small café close to midnight and they share a piece of chocolate cake and sip coffee. ‘Thank you. For earlier.’ Allison says.

‘Anytime.’ 

‘I want to stay with you tonight Derek.’ Allison says twining a strand of hair around her finger.

‘I would like that too but I’m still with Kate. I don’t want to make things awkward between you two.’ He says, finger brushing around the rim of his coffee cup.

‘You won’t. Leave her.’ Allison begged. Her eyes feel a bit wet and she hopes Derek doesn’t think she’s going to be weak and cry. She’s not weak but she doesn’t think she could see him and her aunt share a life. 

‘For her niece. It’s not that simple.’ His voice is strained, like he’s thinking. 

‘Why not?’

Derek’s quiet for a long time. 

‘Please Derek. It’s more than a crush. You have to feel it too.’ 

‘I do.’ Derek admits. He takes her hand and turns it so his finger can trace shapes on her palm.

‘Leave her.’ Allison shrugs closing her fingers around his. 

Derek nods. ‘I will.’ Allison doesn’t know if she believes him. Her heart wants to, desperately but her logical mind keeps reminding her she’s a smart girl and he’ll never leave Kate.

He does, that night. Heart one, head nil! Take that Head. 

Derek knocks on Allison’s door. It’s after four and her roomie isn’t there, they still haven’t come back from the club earlier. Allison lets him in. He has a bag roughly packed, he’s wearing the same clothes from earlier and there’s a hand shape on his face from the slap Kate must have given him. 

He doesn’t speak, doesn’t breathe, just lifts Allison and kisses her hard, locking the door and walking towards the bed with her wrapped around him. ‘Derek.’

‘Shush.’ He whispers. ‘I’m spending the night here and flying home in the morning.’

‘No.’ Allison whispers. ‘I want you to stay with me.’

‘It won’t be fair of me to stay here.’ His voice is rough like he’s had more to drink since she last seen him a little over an hour ago.

‘Why not.’ Allison pouts.

‘If we start a relationship under the nose of my ex do you think it will work? Do you think it’ll last?’ He demands, his hands gripping her shoulders. 

Allison stays quiet. She doesn’t want him to go but she knows he’s making sense. ‘I’ll go with you.’

‘No. you stay here and think about this. If we still feel the same way in ten days then we’ll do this.’

‘Nine days.’ Allison corrects him.

‘Nine.’ Derek agrees kissing her again and pushing her onto the bed and covering her body with his own. Allison runs her fingers through his hair, holding his head close as they kissed. Derek pulls away from her lips to kiss and nibble his way down the long column of her neck, nipping her collarbone before pushing her white vest up to reveal a tanned tummy and blue covered breasts. Allison sits up and Derek leans back to give her room dragging his own t-shirt off as she tosses her vest onto the floor. 

Derek turns so Allison’s straddling him and unhooks her bra, reaching up to capture one of her nipples in his lips. He licks and sucks until it was hard against his tongue and the scrape of his teeth. It feels so good that Allison is clenching her thighs to try to get some relief. When he’s satisfied he moves to the other one and gives it the same attention. Allison moans and begs, grinding her hips against his as he finally slackens his hold enough for her to pull away and run her nails down his chest to his belt. She tugs the leather and squeals in delight when she finds herself on her back, Derek hovering over her as he wriggles out of his jeans. 

Allison watches his hand in his jeans pocket with hooded eyes ‘Just the one?’ She teases when Derek’s holding the tiny foil pack in his fingers. Derek smirks as he tosses half a dozen more on her chest. ‘I don’t think…’ She starts but Derek drags his boxers off and reaches to slide her panties down her legs. 

‘Sit on my face.’ He says rolling onto his back. He didn’t give Allison any time to move as he half lifts her over his body, lowering her until he can lick into her wet folds. Allison gasps and grabs for the headboard. She’d been eaten out before but never in this position. Derek’s hands are on her ass, moving her as he wants. Allison can feel the strain in her thighs as she fights to keep some semblance of control over the situation but Derek’s tongue was everywhere, on her clit, fucking her and curling over her ass before he’s moving back again to her pussy. 

Derek had her at his mercy, despite the position. Allison cries out as he encourages her to grind against his face, his fingers bruising on her ass. ‘Yes, please, Derek please.’ She begs her hips grinding to a halt as her orgasm finally catches up with her, coming out of nowhere to wash over her body. 

Somehow she ends up on her back and she didn’t even know when Derek had the time to put a condom on but he was there, over her, in her, his lips still glistening. Allison arches her back and leans close enough to lick her juices off his lips. Derek groans and plunders her mouth, his hand buried in her hair as his hips start a steady rhythm of pull and push. Allison tries desperately to match his thrusts but her thighs are still aching from straddling his face so she settles for wrapping herself around him, digging her heels into the small of his back as he fucks her through the mattress. 

She wanted more than this, she wanted Derek to slow down, she wanted to ride him slowly as she teased him, wanted to touch him everywhere, to explore his body. She wanted it to be nine days from now when she knew she would find him as soon as she got home, find him and climb inside his life, forcing him to accept her. He would accept her, she knew he would. 

Derek buried his face against her breast, licking her nipples as his hand snuck between them, adjusting them until his pubic bone was rubbing against her clit. Allison moaned and tried to arch her hips but Derek’s hand held her down as his thrusting sped up, fucking into her hard, grunting and twisting his hips as he came.

‘Derek!’ She gasped as her second orgasm hit her harder than the first, washing over her until she was a trembling mess trying to push him away from her over sensitive body. He won’t move, instead he rides her through it until she’s pulling him close again, holding him there as she mouths at his neck and jaw. 

Eventually he rolls away, dragging the condom off and tying it before tossing it in the trash. Allison feels boneless as Derek manhandles her under the sheets and pulls her against his chest. Allison lays her head on his shoulder, her fingers dancing over his chest. She wants to say something, but there’s nothing there to say that doesn’t sound stupid or soppy. She’s afraid he spooks easily!

‘Will you be there?’ Allison asks eventually. Derek pulls her tighter against him. 

‘I’ll wait for you.’ He promises. Allison believes him. In the morning he leaves his shirt, and Allison sleeps in it for the next eight nights.

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write het, so I hope this was ok!


End file.
